magfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Corruption378
Welcome! Hi Corruption378 -- we are excited to have Mag Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Mag Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi Hi i will try to help create this wikia once it is released if i get the game. I am still only have a novice knowledge of how to do admin type stuff but if you need help doing something you can ask me. The Dog Master 02:09, November 6, 2009 (UTC) May I help your wiki? Dear Corruption378, I am a user from the Call of Duty wiki. I recently received a copy of M.A.G. as a gift. Knowing nothing about the game, I found your wiki. Looking at it, I noticed it could use some help. A little while ago, some members of the CoD Wiki formed a sort of "task force" to help another wiki in a condition similar to this. If I were able to procure the help of some of the CoD Wiki's users who own M.A.G., or have knowledge about the weapons/devices used in the game, would you allow us to, In essence, "renovate" your wiki, with me being the leader of the group? If you are so inclined to take up this offer, please either leave me a message on my talk page here, at the CoD Wiki, or email me at sactage@aol.com. With Regards, Sactage Sactage Talk 23:50, April 5, 2010 (UTC) A way we can help imporve this wiki quicker is to have people use the shout box widget as a way to talk about work that needs to be done if anyone needs to know how go to the more tab, manage widgets, then go to the shout box widget. Once you click on it the box will pop up on the left side of the screen. In order to see new messages though you have to refresh the page or type in something on the Redwall wiki they usually type a period "." --Zoso159 Valor inc.. 17:54, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank's To All To everybody who contacted me through this Wiki, thanks for your contribution (and asking). I don't have the game yet, but seeing everything you put into this wiki (and the sweet background skin!) makes me remember when I took fifteen minutes to make a single page about Raven. Now seeing that it has expanded into a full history of the organization makes me happy. Keep working and adding new stuff, and update all the stuff from the latest expansion pack! When I get the game, I'll be sure to look back here to know all I can! Have fun (and may Raven win the war!) Corruption378 22:45, April 6, 2010 (UTC) New page to help teamwork Just made a Generic Roles page to help players determine their place on the battlefield. Hoepfully it will promote teamwork and make the game more fun by cuttng down on lone wolves. Hey, this wiki is really awesome and even though it can use improvement, it is really very educational for the average mag player already! You asked me to leave a message here, so here it is ;) I'll try to keep an eye on things and fill in stuff where I feel they would be in place. xXx ps. I personally think it would be a great idea to somehow implement the Global News Network on the site, it's really awesome ^^